Stille Nacht
by shamazing
Summary: Because the falling snow covers us all and unites us in paralysis. A collection of interwoven stories about Christmas, love and family.


**A/N: **Hello everyone! I is done with finals. Hurrah!! My brain = mush. Not so good. I was driving home on the interstate when one of my contacts just conveniently popped out. Ha. Yeah. I was cool (I DO have two eyes, despite my blindness) but my friends were _freaking_ out. Luckily, I pulled over and I survived. And here I am!

Happy Holidays to all of you. Of all the holidays during the year, Christmas is undoubtedly my favorite. I have many cherished memories about Christmas, and I get incredibly excited when the crazy radio stations start playing Christmas songs non-stop the DAY after Thanksgiving. It's not even about the presents--it's about coming home for Christmas, its about bringing out the tree and having a great time debating with my family over how to decorate it, it's about having cups of yummy hot chocolate and taking walks with friends while the snow falls, it's about ice skating and falling in love in a bright and merry Chicago during a flurry filled night, and it's about being happy, and remembering, and drinking in the moment.

Plus, everyone is just nicer during the Holiday season :P

Here is my Holiday present to you all, especially **Tekiru **and **Romancejunky**, and it is very much a story about a family coming together for the holidays. Whatever it may be that you celebrate, I hope that you find love and peace in the ones that matter the most in your life.

Happy Holidays!

Shamazing.

P.S. I guess this is a tie in to Bicycle.

-

Inspired by Sara Ramirez's A cappella version of **'Silent Night'** in the _Grey's Anatomy_ episode "Holidaze" and the Hotel Café Charity Medley of **'****Auld Lang Syne'** featuring Sara Bareilles, Jim Bianco, Cary Brothers, Buddy, Holly Conlan, Marie Digby, Katie Herzig, Jesca Hoop, Laura Jansen, Tim Jones, Greg Laswell, Lenka, Anya Marina, Jonah Matranga, Ingrid Michaelson, Meiko, Joshua Radin, and Butch Walker.

-

Watch the videos :)

http: / / www. youtube. Com / watch?v=JTpnbveN7Ec - Auld Lang Syne

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch?v=9ULBiZDYkIg - Sara Ramirez singing Silent Night.

-

Also somewhat inspired by **Love Actually** a.k.a. one of my favorite romantic comedies of all time.

-

technicalities:

Auld Lang Syne lyrics are used as story dividers (found between horizontal rulers, except the first one yonder below) and Silent Night lyrics are used as dividers within the stories.

* * *

_Silent night, Holy night_

_

* * *

  
_

**Youko and Sei **

**23****rd**** of December. **

Sei stands alone, lost in a sea of people with big poster boards and flowers. She looks at her own empty hands. If drill girl and her sharp tongue saw her now, she would say that Sei _would _be the one to come empty handed.

Sei feels something bump into her and, looking down, she sees a little boy looking up at her with dread. She has to smile at his terrified expression and she crouches down.

"Are you lost, buddy?" she asks him, taking his little hands in hers.

The little boy nods, clinging on to his stuffed bear with one hand and clutching onto Sei's finger tighter with the other.

-

_All is calm, all is bright_

_-_

"Don't worry," Sei says with a big grin in an effort to cheer the little boy up, "We'll find your mommy and daddy."

The little boy nods again and Sei gets up, with the boy's hand still wrapped around her fingers. It is at this time that she realizes that she doesn't know how exactly to find the boy's parents.

-

_'Round yon virgin Mother and Child_

_-_

Youko sets her bag down and waits patiently. She is used to this, she tells herself. Sei wouldn't be Sei if she were on time to meetings, no matter how important they may be. She is used to this.

She looks at her watch before looking around at the arrivals gate. She can see life-long friends embracing, families crying, people of all shapes and sizes—mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, lovers, friends—coming together. She can see Christmas come to life around her as she waits patiently. And she can see Sei running up to her from the corner of her eye.

-

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_-_

"Youko!" She half screams. She stops in front of the other woman and pants. "Sorry…I swear…"

Youko is about to open her mouth to say she doesn't mind when she sees a little boy tug at Sei's sleeve. Both Sei and Youko look down at the boy, who is looking up at Sei. Sei crouches down.

"Hey buddy!" Sei starts, "Did you get lost again?"

-

_Sleep in heavenly Peace_

_-_

The boy grins and shakes his head before handing her his small bear. Sei looks in surprise before turning to Youko, who gives her the 'don't look at me' look. Sei turns to the little boy and smiles before taking the bear in her hands. The boy lounges forward and kisses her on the cheek before running back to a woman and a man watching on.

Sei gets up, holding the bear with one hand, and both she and Youko look at the family.

"Thank you so much," the mother starts.

"Thank you, once again" says the father, "he refused to go home until he gave his bear to you. Thank you. Merry Christmas."

Sei smiles and says Merry Christmas to the family before they turn to leave. She turns to Youko, who is beginning to piece the picture together. She opens her mouth to explain but Youko just smiles and laces her fingers with Sei's.

"Let's go home."

_

* * *

  
_

_Should __old__ acquaintance be forgot,_

_

* * *

  
_

**Eriko**

**24****th**** of December. Christmas Eve.**

Eriko rubs her hands in an attempt to warm them. She looks around, wondering who it is that found her phone and had the sense to call Sei.

There is a family on the bench right next to her, one lamp post over. The father is on the ground, kneeling down and tying the little girl's ice skates. The mother is sitting next to the girl, holding a little boy on her lap and playfully poking his nose. The young boy's laughter echoes throughout the merry park and Eriko smiles.

She is touched that a stranger would take the time to deliver her phone on Christmas Eve.

-

_  
Silent night, holy night_

_-_

_A few minutes earlier_

"Pass the chicken please," Sei tells Youko right next to her. Yoshino grabs the platter of chicken and hands it down to Youko, who jokingly whispers '_I don't want you to get fat'_ to Sei, who in turn narrows her eyes.

The atmosphere is merry, the lights are bright, and the food is brilliant.

"Where's Shimako-san?"

"Oh," Sei starts, "she said she has something to attend to and she will be late so we should go ahead and get started."

Sei's phone goes off.

"Uh," Sei looks at the caller ID, "What the…?"

She looks up at Eriko from across the table, giving her an odd look. Youko looks from Sei to Eriko, who has a fork and a piece of chicken halfway up to her face.

"...Yes?"

"Why are you calling me?" Sei asks her, holding up her phone.

It takes Eriko a second before she realizes what Sei is talking about. She puts her fork down and perks up.

"Oh, oh," she starts almost frantically, getting up, "I lost my phone today! It must be the person who found it."

"Hang on," Sei tells her, clicking the call button, "Hello?"

-

_Shepherd quake at the sight_

_-_

"Excuse me, miss?"

Eriko looks to her right and finds an elderly man looking at her. With Eriko sitting on the park bench and the elderly man standing, they were about the same height.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you Miss Torii Eriko?"

Eriko looks at him blankly before realizing who he must be.

"Yes, that would be me," she tells him with a smile, getting up to properly introduce herself.

"I called your friend," the old man tells her as he starts searching his pockets, "I have your phone."

"Thank you very much," Eriko says, bowing in gratitude, "I am very grateful and indebted to you. I apologize for the inconvenience I've caused you."

"Oh, no," He says with a chuckle, handing over the cell phone, "I'm sorry it took so long. I found your phone earlier but I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to work it. When I was young, all phones ever did was call people. If you find any pictures of the inside of my pocket, please ignore them."

He starts to laugh and Eriko joins along.

"Please," Eriko tells him as she picks her purse up, "let me drive you back home. I am sure your family is waiting for you. I would not want you to miss Christmas dinner because of my forgetfulness."

"Oh, please don't concern yourself," the elderly man replies with a small smile. He puts his hat back to cover his wispy white hair and nods to Eriko.

"No one is waiting for me."

-

_Glory stream from heaven afar_

-

"_No one is waiting for me."_

Eriko is too taken aback to respond. The old man gives her another kind smile and a nod.

"I hope you have a very Merry Christmas, young lady," he says before turning to leave

Eriko watches him walk away, standing by herself in the lively park.

_Sachiko wouldn't mind,_ she tells herself.

-

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia._

_-_

_Ding _goes the doorbell.

"That must be Eriko," Youko says, getting up from her chair.

"Onee-sama," Sachiko starts, getting up as well, "Please do not worry yourself. I will go get it."

Youko nods, sitting back down next to Sei.

-

_Christ, our Saviour is born _

-

"Excuse me," Eriko says breathlessly as she runs up to the old man.

"Oh," The elderly man says thoughtfully as he turns around, "hello again."

"I hope this does not sound as weird as it does in my brain right now," Eriko tells the old man, who looks at her with a bewildered look, "but it would be a great honor if you joined me and my friends for a simple Christmas dinner. That is, if you would like to."

The old man looks at her with a peculiar expression before smiling and nodding.

"Thank you for your kindness," he begins, "That would be nice."

* * *

_and never brought to mind ?_

* * *

**Rei, Yoshino, and Nana **

**24****th**** of December, Christmas Eve.**

"I said Nana-chan just stopped by to give me my Christmas present," Yoshino repeats, looking at Yashihiko who was staring intently at the game on the television.

"Oh," Yashihiko says, turning the television off and looking at her, "wait, aren't you going to see each other at your Christmas dinner?"

"I know," Yoshino mumbles, wondering why Nana had to drive all the way to her apartment when she knows that they are both going to Sachiko's for Christmas.

It takes a while before she notices Nana's handwriting on the card.

_To: Rei-san_

Yoshino does not know whether to poke fun at Nana for being forgetful or to thank her for her now obvious ulterior motive.

_-_

_Silent night, holy night _

-

_Knock. Knock._

Rei opens the door to find Yoshino holding a present.

"Yoshino," she starts with a surprise, not expecting to see her. Yoshino waltzes into the apartment, not needing any invitation.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asks curiously, wondering why Yoshino would show up unannounced a few hours before they were to meet at Sachiko's.

"Nana gave me your present by mistake," Yoshino replies, holding up Nana's present. Silence ensues.

-

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_-_

"It's Christmas and we can't even carry a decent conversation. Have we really reached this point, Rei?"

"What are you—"

"You never call anymore, you never go out and grab lunch with me," Yoshino starts, taking off her scarf and her coat, "and I never visit unless I have an errand to run. It's like we're strangers."

"Yoshino," Rei starts.

"Do you really not like Yashihiko?"

_-_

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_-_

Rei is frozen at those six words, and she attempts to say something, anything, several times but no sound comes out of her mouth. She slouches down on the couch arm.

"I…"

Yoshino smiles sadly before tearing. Rei smiles at her, holding her hand out. Yoshino comes to her and Rei immediately rests her head on her shoulder.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters," Rei says, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, "That's all that matters to me."

-

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_-_

"Nana-chan," Rei says without looking away from the chicken she is cutting.

"Hmm?" Nana replies, looking to her left.

"You pulled a fast one on us," Rei continues, slightly looking at Nana before looking across the table—to the laughing Yoshino chatting with Yumi.

"Thank you."

Nana smiles.

"It is Christmas, after all."

"I suppose so."

* * *

_Should __old__ acquaintance be forgot,_

_

* * *

  
_

**Touko, Yumi, and Sachiko**

**23****rd**** of December**

"Hello?"

"Touko-chan!"

"Onee-sama, you're late again."

"I know, I know. Forgive me, but I am just around the corner."

"You always say that—" Touko's lecture is put on halt as she sees Yumi waving at her.

_-_

_Silent night, Holy night_

_-_

_24__th__ of December. Christmas Eve._

"Did you find the perfect gift for Yuuki-san?" Sachiko asks her cousin from across the table with a teasing tone. Eriko's spot is now empty after the woman left to meet the Good Samaritan who is delivering her phone.

Touko looks suspiciously at Sachiko. For some reason, she feels like Sachiko already knows.

"It was perfect," Yumi begins from next to Touko, "You should have been there."

_-_

_Silent night_

_-_

_23__rd__ of December._

"Are you finished with all your Christmas shopping?" Touko asks as she looks through the stack folded shirts.

"Uh," Yumi wonders, putting the purse she was holding back on the shelf, "not really."

"Onee-sama," Touko begins to reprimand her, "We do this every year."

Yumi laughs. Before long, Touko joins the laughter.

"It is fairly difficult to buy presents for the people we truly care about," Yumi says as they started walking though the store, "don't you think so, Touko-chan?"

"I have to agree with you, Onee-sama," Touko replies as she stops to look at hats. Yumi sees the ever so faint sad look on Touko's face. She come closer and puts a hand on her younger sister's arm.

"You know," Touko starts, staring at the hats, "Noriko-chan loves hats."

_-_

_Holy night_

_-_

"That will be all for tonight," Sachiko tells her intern, looking up from her papers, "Ruriko-san."

She smiles as her intern hands her a folder.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off and enjoy Christmas with your loved ones?"

The young intern thanks Sachiko for her kindness before turning to leave. Sachiko returns to her paper work.

-

_The day before_

_"It's Christmas, Sachiko."_

_"What an intelligent observation on your part."_

_Sachiko laughs softly as she creases her eyebrows. _

_"You know what I mean," she says quietly with a smile._

_"I do."_

_-_

"Ogasawara-sama?"

Sachiko looks up at the door, where the intern is.

"Please don't work too hard," she tells her mentor, smiling, "Merry Christmas."

Sachiko nods after a moment and gives her a smile.

"Merry Christmas."

The door shuts and Sachiko looks out of the bay windows to watch the snow falling gracefully.

-

_Earlier that day._

_"Sachiko," he says without turning away from the windows of his office._

_"Sir?" she replies from behind him._

_"You did a wonderful job. I just finished reading your report."_

_"Thank you, sir," she nods slightly._

_He expects her to leave like she has done since...since that day, but he doesn't hear the sound of a door closing._

_"Father?"_

_"...Sachiko?"_

_"It...I would love it if you can join us for Christmas this year."_

_Tooru Ogasawara is speechless for a second. Thankful for his daughter's forgiveness, he turns around and smiles, holding a hand out to her. Perhaps it is not too late._

_"Thank you, Sachiko."_

_-_

Her reverie is broken by the phone ringing.

"Ogasawara, Sachiko speaking," She says in her business formal before smiling ever so softly at the sound of the voice on the other line.

_"It's Christmas, Sachiko."_

"What an intelligent observation on your part."

_-_

_All is calm_

_-_

"Onee-sama," Touko starts, "You're not planning to buy another bracelet this year, are you? I think she has enough."

Yumi laughs.

"Oh Touko-chan," Yumi winks at her, "you have to give me more credit than that."

"Then why are we here?"

"Excuse me, young lady," says a very familiar voice from behind the two former red roses. Touko turns around, surprised at the voice. Yumi grins next to her, being in on the plan all along.

Yuuki is standing behind one of the counters of the jewelry boutique, wearing a very sharp suit, a name tag that reads 'Fukuzawa Yuuki,' and a loving smile.

Touko starts laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"May I suggest these lovely solitaire diamond earrings in white gold?" Yuuki tells her with a cheesy smile, emulating a salesman's persona. "They would go well with that lovely diamond necklace that your debonair boyfriend bought for you last Christmas."

"You mean," Touko starts with a laugh, "my completely insane boyfriend?"

"Okay," Yuuki replies with a fake appalled look, "I see these earrings aren't the young lady's type."

"I'm sorry sir. I'm afraid you've got it all wrong. I most definitely abhor exquisite and beautiful diamond earrings."

"Is that so? Then how do you feel about this one?" Yuuki says with all seriousness as he pulls out a velvet box.

All playfulness drains from Touko's voice as the realization dawns to her.

"Marry me, Touko."

_-_

_All is bright_

_-_

"You tricked me, Onee-sama."

Yumi laughs, crushing her younger sister in a hug.

-

_27th of November_.

_Yumi laughs as he twirls her around in the empty living room. Facing him once again, she opens her mouth to speak._

_"My feet are still intact, I'm impressed."_

_"Neesan," Yuuki feigns being offended, "You think so little of me."_

_"Yuuki, you made my toe bleed when we were in junior high."_

_"...That was a very long time ago."_

_Yumi laughs._

_"I suppose so," she says as she embraces her little brother. _

_They continue to dance in silence and the music fills the room. After several minutes, Yuuki begins to speak._

_"I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

_Yumi smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder._

_"Oshiawase ni."_

-

"It was all in pursuit of your happiness, Touko."

_-_

_Round yon virgin _

_-_

_24__th__ of December. Christmas Eve._

_Ding_ goes the door bell.

"That must be Shimako," Sei says from her seat on the table, "she told me she would be late."

She looks at Sachiko, who has started to get up. Touko gets up faster, putting her table napkin down.

"I'll get it," she looks at the older woman, "Sachiko onee-sama. I have to wash my hands anyways."

"If you say so, Touko-chan," Sachiko replies, settling back down into her seat.

"Be careful, drill-chan," Sei teases from her seat, "Don't want to accidentally drop Yuuki-kun's ring down the drain."

_

* * *

  
_

_for __old__ lang syne_

_

* * *

  
_

**Noriko and Shimako**

**23****rd**** of December.**

It is her turn to wait. She has waited patiently for Shimako before. Now, it's her turn.

She looks up at Orion in the sky and wordlessly mutters the same message she has been saying for years now. Hoping that someday it might reach _her._

Shimako rounds the corner to her apartment, absentmindedly following her feet and contemplating about the world, not noticing that another pair of hesitant but determined footsteps already led to her door. Her feet come to a halt.

Standing in front of her door with a cake box in her hand is Noriko, who is looking intently at the doorbell. She turns her head at the sound of Shimako's footsteps. After a brief moment of hesitation, like it is the most natural thing to do after not seeing the other woman for almost four years, her mouth forms a warm smile.

_-_

_Mother and Child_

_-_

_"Bring something."_

"Like what? Flowers? That's so cheesy. Think of something. This phone conversation is costing me."

_"You could--I, why do I have to come up with something? I got you there, now you go figure it out. Smarty pants."_

Noriko laughs.

"Okay, okay, I will," she says to the phone speaker, "Thank you again, for everything."

_"No problem, sunshine--Gah! my ham is burning! Okay, I'll talk to you later. Merry Christmas, Noriko."_

Noriko laughs and shakes her head.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kate."

Flipping her phone, Noriko keeps walking down the crowded street. She sees the merry and bright ice skating rink and smiles to herself. Maybe, if she does this right, she can bring herself to go ice skating again.

Passing the corner bakery, she stops at the sight of a strawberry cake on display.

_-_

_Holy infant_

_-_

Shimako blinks twice, hoping that her brain isn't playing games on her. The image of Noriko standing in front of her is still there when she opens her eyes.

It feels like holding a cup of hot tea when you're about to sneeze.

How do they fix this?

Shimako takes tentative steps forward.

"Tadaima."

"...Okaeri."

_-_

_So tender and mild_

_-_

"I'll wash the dishes," Noriko says with a small smile. She gets up and grabs the dishes to go to the sink as Shimako looks at her.

The sound of running water soon envelopes the room with a comfortable sense of silence.

Is this what they call peace?

A chair moves from behind and Noriko is a little taken aback when she feels a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry," Shimako says softly.

Noriko turns the faucet off and smiles serenely.

"_I'm_ sorry," she replies, looking behind her right shoulder.

-

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_-_

_24__th__ of December, Christmas Eve._

_Ding_ goes the door bell.

"That must be Shimako," Sei says from her seat on the table, "she told me she would be late."

She looks at Sachiko, who has started to get up. Touko gets up faster, putting her table napkin down.

"I'll get it," she looks at the older woman, "Sachiko onee-sama. I have to wash my hands anyways."

"If you say so, Touko-chan," Sachiko replies, settling back down into her seat.

"Be careful, drill-chan," Sei teases from her seat, "Don't want to accidentally drop Yuuki-kun's ring down the drain."

-

_Sleep in Heavenly peace_

_-_

_23__rd__ of December_

"I'm sorry," Noriko replies, looking behind her right shoulder. She hesitates for a second before opening her mouth to speak again. She did not travel for twenty four hours to mess this up now.

-

_Silent Night_

_-_

_24__th__ of December, Christmas Eve._

"Be careful, drill-chan," Sei teases from her seat, "Don't want to accidentally drop Yuuki-kun's ring down the drain."

Touko shakes her head as she walks to the foyer.

"Shimak—" Touko freezes as she opens the front door. "Noriko…chan?"

Noriko turns away from Shimako and looks at Touko with a surprised expression before breaking into a huge grin.

Behind her, Shimako smiles at the two best friends. For the first time that night, she let go of Noriko's hand to let her envelope Touko in a bone crushing embrace.

-

_Holy night_

_-_

_23__rd__ of December._

"I missed you," Noriko says softly, "while I was looking for myself."

Shimako looks up and sees a gentle smile waiting for her.

It _is _what they call peace—when you find that something, whatever and wherever it may be, that makes you complete.

Smiling, Shimako rests her forehead on Noriko's shoulder.

* * *

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne._

_

* * *

_

FINI

* * *

_"Sei sempre così il centro del mondo  
Il viaggio potente nel cuore del tempo andata e ritorno."_

--And that's how you know I passed my Italian exam. Yay.


End file.
